


Роман о попаданцах — и человеке, и целом мире

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Past, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Friendship, Future, Future Tense, Gen, Historical, Historical Fantasy, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Past, Past Tense, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр - смесь фэнтези и НФ. основное время действия - позднее средневековье. Основное место действия - империя, культура которой является смешением культур Западной Европы и Восточной Азии.<br/>Тема романа - люди: их мысли, чувства, мотивы, поступки. Приключения будут, и немало, но в столь же немалом количестве будет и философия, психология, моральные проблемы.<br/>Короче - в романе будет то, что нравится мне. И вполне возможно, что он понравится кому-то ещё.<br/>Название и аннотацию придумаю после завершения.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роман о попаданцах — и человеке, и целом мире

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку текст в процессе написания, его категорически запрещено копировать на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично.
> 
> Раньше текст назывался "Новый роман".
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Бал в графском замке — одно из самых важных событий в жизни мелкопоместного дворянства. Это и возможность выгодно сбагрить замуж дочь, и пристроить на приличную службу сына, и собрать побольше сплетен о власть придержащих — чтобы было, о чём говорить с соседями.  
Для рыцарей бал — шанс подороже продать своё боевое мастерство, подписав контракт с наиболее щедрым сюзереном.  
Для баронов — это время очередного передела должностей и званий. Если показать себя в выгодном свете, то запросто можно получить повышение. Или вылететь с должности, проштрафившись на какой-нибудь мелочи.  
Виконты обретали на балу возможность безнаказанно переметнуться из одной политической группировки в другую, более выгодную.  
Для самого же графа бал — период вербовки сторонников и заключения перемирий с врагами.  
Особую остроту ситуации придаёт то, что титулы в империи Моорен не наследственные и не пожизненные, здесь любой дворянин может стать герцогом, а любой герцог — скатиться в тайруны, низшую ступень в дворянской Табели о рангах.  
Важным событием бал является и для крестьян, ремесленников, трактирщиков, купечества — это дни высокого спроса на любой товар, обильных заказов, щедрых пирушек, но в то же время это и разрушительные дебоши, и вытоптанные охотничьими кавалькадами поля, и весьма обременительные реквизиции.  
Для замковых слуг бал станет источником как самых щедрых чаевых, так и самых суровых наказаний — господа на балу всегда капризны и малопредсказуемы.  
И лишь для рабов бал не значит ровным счётом ничего — они всё также продолжат делать всю ту же работу: чистить котлы, топить камины, надраивать пол, получая приказы от одного и того же надсмотрщика, который, в свою очередь, получает их от одного и того же камер-лакея.  
Но рабов не так много, как тех, для кого бал жизненно важен.  
Поэтому когда Гиердон Оренделл-Фаннен, граф Дарнена, заперся в своём кабинете с каким-то богатым и, судя по всему, влиятельным чужеземцем, по замку, а затем и по городу сразу же поползли самые разнообразные сплетни. Правды в них было совсем мало, правду знали только рабы, а их никто никогда не спрашивал.

* * *

— У нас нет денег на покупку сторонников, — сказал Гиердон, высокий крепкий блондин с зелёными глазами. — Нет ни в казне графства, ни в сокровищнице клана Оренделл.  
— Род Оренделлов содержит гвардию графства? — не понял собеседник Гиердона, смуглый худощавый брюнет. — Но ведь это графство должно содержать Оренделлов и их людей.  
— Вы чужеземец, граф Пикк, и не понимаете всех тонкостей. У вас титул — нечто незыблемое, опора и образ жизни. В Моорене — инструмент влияния. И претендентов на такой инструмент всегда в изобилии. Поэтому здесь первостепенное значение приобретают родственные связи и личная присяга. Каждый клан старается заполучить в своё распоряжение графство, а ещё лучше — герцогство, потому что это даёт право на содержание официальной гвардии и городской стражи, при помощи которой легче всего противостоять наёмникам, которыми окружают себя другие кланы. Клан — это официальное объединение нескольких фамилий, которые заключили между собой союз крови. Не путайте с брачным союзом, это совершенно разные вещи. Браки внутри клана категорически запрещены, даже если между фамилиями нет родства.  
— Клан может расторгнуть свой союз?  
Гиердон задумался.  
— М-м... Де-юре такое возможно, а де-факто... Не припомню таких случаев. Иногда клан покидает одна фамилия, чтобы создать собственный клан. Но это бывает очень редко. Гораздо чаще случается, когда в клан принимают новую фамилию, но это тоже не самое обычное событие, о таком будут судачить по всей империи года три, не меньше. А вот свары и грызня фамилий из-за главенства в клане — явление обыденное и постоянное. Если бы не это, императорская династия менялась бы каждые десять лет. Но кланы тратят на внутреннюю борьбу сил столько же, если не больше, чем на межклановые.  
— И насколько крепко ваша фамилия держит главенство в клане?  
— Власть Оренделл-Фанненов над кланом абсолютна. Но, льено Пикк, если хотите понравиться клану, никогда не спрашивайте, к какой фамилии принадлежит клановик. Для вас мы все Оренделлы. Свары и соперничество фамилий всегда остаются только внутри клана.  
— Это хорошо, льено Гиердон, — кивнул Пикк. — Мне удобнее заключить один торговый договор с графством Дарнен, нежели восемь с фамилиями клана.  
— Вы можете заключить один договор с кланом Оренделл.  
— Нет. Сегодня графством правят Оренделлы, а завтра это могут быть Блеццы.  
— Если Дарненом будут править Блеццы, ваш договор сгодится только на подтирку. Но если вы дадите Оренделлам безвозмездную ссуду, то хозяин Дарнена не сменится, и вы спокойно можете продавать свой картофель по всей территории графства. А она довольно густо заселена. Иными словами, здесь много едоков с отличным аппетитом, которые любят картофель в жареном, варёном и тушёном виде.  
— Я могу заключить договор и с Блеццами.  
— Блеццов не интересует торговля. Они предпочитают якшаться с пиратами. Прикрывают их от властей, получая процент добычи. И Блеццы не изменят свою стратегию, заполучив графство.  
Гиердон позвонил в колокольчик. Вошёл дежурный лакей.  
— Распорядись добавить топлива в камин.  
Лакей поклонился, вышел. Спустя две минуты через боковую дверь вошёл раб с корзинкой угля и дров, стал выгребать золу, раздувать почти погасший огонь, добавлять сначала щепки, затем дрова и уголь. Одетый в серые мешковатые штаны и рубаху, бесшумно двигающийся раб выглядел частью меблировки. Пикк и Гиердон никогда не стали бы обсуждать дела при лакее или камердинере, но раб — это всё равно, что никто.  
Пикк сказал:  
— Вы не сможете удерживать власть одним лишь подкупом. Все доходы графства уходят на наёмников, гвардию и баронов. Однако это не даёт вам подлинной лояльности сторонников. И мои деньги тоже будут потрачены зря. Граф Дарнен, вам нужны более действенные средства, чтобы сохранить титул.  
— У вас есть идеи?  
— Льено Гиердон, в вашей стране есть особо почитаемые святыни, которые ранее принадлежали Детям Небес. Одна из таких святынь, Ардегеум, хранилась в Дарнене, в замке Видден. В вашем замке, льено Оренделл.  
— Ардегеум исчез полтора столетия назад. Тогда в Дарнене как раз сменился правящий клан.  
— Если утрата Ардегеума стала причиной падения Утгорнов, прежнего клана, правившего Дарненом, то обретение святыни станет гарантом прочности власти Оренделлов.  
— Но у нашего клана нет Ардегеума!  
— Вам он и не нужен.  
— Что?! — взъярился Гиердон.  
— Простите, я не хотел вас оскорбить. Я хотел сказать совсем другое. Простите, граф. Я всего лишь неудачно сформулировал мысль. Вы позволите продолжить?  
— Я слушаю вас.  
— Клан Оренделл должен создать орден Искателей Ардегеума. Это позволит вам собрать под своей орифламмой много сильных воинов, практически не тратя на них денег, и привлечь немало щедрых пожертвований, не обременяя себя долговыми обязательствами. Видден станет резиденцией ордена, а вы — его гроссмейстером. Кланы не посмеют отнять графство у главы ордена.  
— Идея с орденом превосходна, льено Пикк, но в империи никто не сомневается, что Ардегеум был не просто украден, а уничтожен. Прежний клан быстро поймал похитителей, однако святыни при них не было. Спрятать её они не успели бы. Следовательно, Ардегеум был уничтожен.  
— Уничтожить святыню? Кто бы на это решился?  
— Джерры. Секта, которая отрицала практически все постулаты нашей религии. Для них уничтожение Ардегеума — подвиг во имя веры, а не святотатство.  
— Льено Гиердон, я читал рассказы очевидцев о похищении Ардегеума. И о джерреской секте читал. Джерры отнюдь не жаждали воевать с официальной церковью. Это сравнительно небольшая община, которая всего лишь хотела, чтобы все оставили её в покое. Те пятеро фанатиков явно действовали не по собственной воле, а по подстрекательству какого-то ловкого манипулятора, который хотел заполучить Ардегеум себе. Джерры вывезли из Виддена некий предмет, который, как им сказали, является Ардегеумом. Но был ли он им на самом деле — большой вопрос.  
Гиердон задумался.  
— Такая интрига могла быть, — сказал он после долгого молчания. — В империи тех лет было немало сект, которые чтили какую-либо отдельную святыню не только выше всех остальных, но даже выше Священного Писания. Это объясняет, почему к исчезновению Ардегеума не был причастен ни один клан.  
— Я бы не утверждал это столь уверенно. Кто-то из клановиков, причём не обязательно враг, а даже сын тогдашнего графа, мог стать членом секты и похитить для неё святыню, используя те деньги, умения и власть, которые давал ему клан.  
— Такое могло быть, — согласился Гиердон.  
— Хотя ваше предположение тоже не лишено оснований. Канидейство, вашу религию, исповедует половина континента. Пусть в некоторых странах принято канидейство других церковных течений, с разными вариантами Священного Писания, но это канидейство. И Ардегеум одинаково ценен в любом его варианте. На континенте есть множество людей, которые хотели бы заполучить его в домашнюю молельню.  
Гиердон отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Ардегеум — это мирская святыня, а не Небесная. Поклонение ему не очищает душу от грехов, оно всего лишь приносит удачу в делах повседневных. Место Ардегеума не в молельне, а в парадной зале или в главной гостиной. Но вы правы в том, что многие на континенте захотят заполучить его в свой дом вне зависимости от того, дворец это или лачуга. И Ардегеум невелик по размеру, его легко спрятать внутрь обычного домашнего талисмана, который есть у любого и каждого. А если добавить к этому, что Детей Небес и их наследие почитают не только в канидействе, но и в некоторых других религиях, Ардегеум может быть где угодно. В любой точке континента и даже в заморских землях. Странно, что за полтора столетия никто до этого не додумался.  
— Похитителю выгодно было внушить мооренцам мысль, что святыня утрачена навсегда. Это давало ему возможность безбоязненно держать её в собственной секте или наиболее эффектно явить перед империей в нужный для себя момент, чтобы получить титул, — в зависимости от того, чего он хотел добиться своей интригой. И его затея удалась. Мооренцы слишком эмоционально воспринимают Ардегеум, чтобы рассуждать здраво. И слишком сосредоточены на межклановых интригах, чтобы замечать что-то другое. А я — иноземец и иноверец, человек сторонний, для меня это просто логическая задачка.  
Гиердон в задумчивости поглаживал подбородок.  
— Люди не верят, что Ардегеум уцелел. Собрать орден будет нелегко.  
— Но не невозможно.  
Раб закончил разводить огонь, взял корзину с золой и выскользнул из кабинета.

* * *

Крейс Таули, двадцатисемилетний рыцарь, высокий светлокожий брюнет с карими глазами, вертел в пальцах приглашение на бал в Виддене.  
Трактирщик поглядывал на Крейса с нетерпеливым ожиданием — рыцарь просто обязан отметить такую честь обильной выпивкой. Особенно если это цейд, рыцарь, не заключивший контракта с сюзереном.  
Но Крейс заказывать не спешил.  
— Ты хочешь отклонить приглашение? — спросил один из рыцарей.  
— Оренделл мне мало интересен. Он почти разорён, а графство его скучно.  
— Не обязательно заключать с ним постоянный контракт.  
— Я никогда и ни с кем не заключаю постоянных контрактов.  
— Прискорбное решения для лучшего мастера битвы в империи.  
Крейс высокомерно покривил губы:  
— Моему клинку нужен достойный сюзерен. А в империи таких нет.  
— Хочешь уехать за границу?  
— Пока не решил. Судя по чужеземцам, которых привечают наши графы и герцоги, там ничуть не лучше, чем здесь.  
— У Оренделла служит Гилден, один из лучших пирожников в империи. Ради его кулебяки можно вытерпеть и скуку Виддена.  
— Да, настоящие кулебяки по-гилденски — это серьёзный аргумент в пользу того, чтобы целую неделю смотреть на морды Оренделла и его свиты.

* * *

Рабы торопливо доедали кашу-размазню — немного замешкаешься, и остатками твоей порции поужинают другие. А без еды быстро потеряешь силы, и вместо барака окажешься на свалке, где охотятся крысы и бродячие собаки.  
— Немтырь! Рябой! — гаркнул надсмотрщик.  
Два раба запихнули в рот всю остававшуюся в миске кашу и подбежали к надсмотрщику — малейшее промедление могло закончиться поркой.  
Рабы поклонились. Надсмотрщик приказал:  
— Ты вычисти печи в башне Рассвета, а ты вывези мусор с Птичьего двора. Выполнять!  
Рабы метнулись прочь из кухни.  
В коридоре для слуг один из рабов, тощий светловолосый парень лет восемнадцати на вид, остановил другого.  
— Давай поменяемся, Рябой. Я чищу печи, а ты возишь мусор.  
— Странный ты, Немтырь. Молчишь целыми днями, а как откроешь рот, так обязательно такое скажешь, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Какой ещё дурак добровольно поменяет возку на чистку?  
— Спасибо, что согласился, — ответил Немтырь и ушёл.  
Рябой фыркнул, покачал головой и пошёл в другую сторону.

* * *

Рабов не замечает никто и никогда, однако служки библиотеки Виддена хорошо знали Немтыря. Раб, который умеет читать, явление такое же нетривиальное, как и снегопад в день летнего солнцеворота.  
За несколько мелких монет Немтырь выполнял всю скучную и нудную работу — вытирал пыль, следил, чтобы в хранилище не появлялась плесень и паутина, расставлял по местам книги, поддерживал в порядке каталог...  
А если Немтырь выкраивал время что-то почитать, никто из служек не интересовался, что именно он читает.

* * *

Гиердон вошёл в малую приёмную епископа, преклонил колено.  
— Так ты, сын мой, не отказался от намерения создать орден? — спросил епископ Бадраз, низкорослый толстяк с красным крючковатым носом.  
— Нет, ваше преосвященство.  
— Ардегеум утрачен.  
— А если нет, ваше преосвященство? Вы отказываетесь от возможности вернуть Ардегеум в вашу епархию?  
— Я не могу тратить деньги церкви на пустые авантюры.  
— Я не прошу денег, ваше преосвященство. Я нуждаюсь лишь в благословении.  
— Вы столь уверены в успехе?  
— Я верую в него, ваше преосвященство.  
— Доказательств не требует лишь вера в совершенство и всемогущество Небес. Для всего остального нужны основания.  
— Ваше преосвященство, в письме я изложил все имеющиеся у меня основания. И вы их не опровергли. Но если хотите, я готов их повторить.  
— Повторение не укрепит их шаткости.  
— Их укрепит твёрдость моих намерений и стремление служить благу церкви. Позволит ли ваше преосвященство пожертвовать епископальному собору тысячу ольдов?  
— Небеса благословляют тех, кто верно служит их наместникам.  
Епископ величественным жестом протянул Гиердону разрешение на создание ордена. Гиердон поцеловал епископу руку, встал и, пятясь, вышел из приёмной.

* * *

Трактирщик хмуро поглядывал на рыцарей — они уже час болтали, не смачивая беседу пивом и ничем не закусывая.  
— Льено Крейс Таули, не увиливай от ответа! — потребовал седовласый рыцарь со шрамом на лице. — Скажи прямо, что ты думаешь о создании ордена Искателей.  
— Граф Дарнена пытается навербовать бесплатную армию для своего клана. Но крайне сомнительно, чтобы Гиердон Оренделл-Фаннен сам додумался до столь тонкого хода. Им явно руководит какой-то ушлый делец. А потому вскоре и графство, и клан окажутся в руках проходимца.  
— Но ты едешь в Видден!  
Крейс усмехнулся.  
— Я еду к кулебякам по-гилденски и к возможности заключить хороший контракт на охрану груза или сопровождение невесты. Байки об утраченной святыне меня не интересуют.  
— Это кощунство! — возмутился седовласый.  
— Кощунство — использовать память об Ардегеуме как средство в клановых интригах!  
— А если Ардегеум действительно уцелел?!  
— Не исключено. Однако найдёт его кто-то другой, тот, кому действительно нужен Ардегеум. И это будет не Гиердон Оренделл-Фаннен и кучка тупоголовых фанатиков, которые встанут под его орифламму.  
— Церковь в лице епископа Бадраза дала графу благословение на создание ордена. Как его гроссмейстер, Оренделл обязан отчитываться в своих действиях перед Святым Капитулом. Он не позволит графу бездельничать!  
— Капитул тоже нуждается в армии, — возразил Крейс. — Если Оренделл пообещает искоренять в своём графстве сектантов, Капитулу будет наплевать, на самом ли деле орден ищет Ардегеум или только вид делает.  
— Капитул отказался от преследований иноверцев.  
— Но не закрепил буллой свободу вероисповедания. А чем больше сектантов, тем меньше приношений в церковной казне. Череда восстаний отбила у Капитула охоту к прямому диктату, но от притязаний на абсолютную власть он не отказался.  
— Льено Таули, ты говоришь как еретик!  
— Я говорю как человек, который использует голову не только для того, чтобы в неё есть.  
— Голова не долго продержалась бы на твоих плечах, не будь ты отпрыском одной из древнейших фамилий империи и самым прославленным из мастеров клинка!  
— Но я тот, кто я есть, — отрубил Крейс. — И делаю то, что мне должно.  
Седовласый лишь плечами пожал.  
— Твоя жизнь, тебе решать.

* * *

До приезда гостей в Видден оставалась ночь. Последние часы, когда можно отоспаться перед целой неделей шума, волнений и суеты. Поэтому спали все — от графа до рабов. Бдила лишь замковая стража внешнего рубежа, да тревожно мерил шагами гостевую спальню граф Пикк — слишком многое поставлено на карту, чтобы удалось сохранить спокойствие.

* * *

— Ваш план не сработал, — взбешённо шипел Гиердон. — Я пресмыкался перед этой жирной свиньёй Бадразом, отдал ему тысячу ольдов — на эти деньги можно месяц содержать взвод гвардейцев.  
— Немного терпения, льено Оренделл, — ответил Пикк. — Всего лишь немного терпения, выдержки и настойчивости, и придёт время, когда Бадраз будет преклонять перед вами колени.  
— Мне нужен Крейс Таули. Если он прослужит в Виддене хотя бы месяц, под мою орифламму соберётся немало рыцарей.  
— А что будет через месяц, когда Таули уйдёт?  
— Ничего. Всем известен его отвратительный норов, из-за которого этот рыцарь не может поладить ни с одним сюзереном. Но всем так же известны его ум, доблесть и честность. Если мне будет служить Таули, никто не усомнится в том, что орден — действительно достойное дело, и для рыцаря честь быть принятым в него.  
Пикк отрицательно качнул головой.  
— Я говорил с Таули. Он не верит вам. И вы не сможете его купить, даже если отдадите Таули всю мою ссуду целиком.  
— То, что человека нельзя купить за деньги, не означает, что он не продаст себя за иную цену.  
— Какую же? — не понял Пикк.  
— Вы в своей Коалиции Вольных Графств слишком привыкли мерить всё на золото. И позабыли, что есть и другие ценности — слава, власть, престиж семьи... Купить за них можно многих.  
— Согласен. Но почему же столь сладкие приманки не привлекают Крейса Таули?  
— Не знаю! Титулы его не интересуют. Славу он добыл себе и так. Власть Таули получает, когда его нанимают командиром отряда. Эта власть хотя и небольшая, но абсолютная, и Таули она полностью удовлетворяет. Выменять службу Таули на письма, компрометирующие кого-то из членов его фамилии, я не могу, потому что они либо по-настоящему добродетельны, либо грешат столь открыто и бесстыдно, что об этом знает любой и каждый в империи.  
— Заполучить Таули — задача сложная, — согласился Пикк. — Но «сложная» не означает «невыполнимая». Таули ведь приехал на бал.  
— Ему нужен краткосрочный контракт повыгоднее. Чтобы по исполнении можно было месяца три бездельничать, шляясь по турнирам всех мастей. А бал в графской резиденции даёт наилучшую возможность найти хорошего нанимателя.  
— Если бы это действительно было так, Таули давно бы заключил контракт. Однако он ждёт. Если мы поймём, чего именно ждёт Таули, мы сможем купить его клинок. И срок найма будет гораздо дольше месяца.  
— У нас слишком мало времени для поиска ответа, льено Пикк. Бал заканчивается послезавтра. Таули уедет, а вслед за ним разъедутся все рыцари.  
— И всё же у нас есть двое суток, льено Оренделл. А это немало.

* * *

Вечерний пир для рыцарей не удался. Рыцари собрались в Воинской зале все до единого, но молчали и не обращали внимания на уставленные яствами столы.  
— Граф Дарнен, — вышел из толпы Крейс, — мы требуем объяснений. Как вы собираетесь искать Ардегеум? Нам нужны не велеречивые излияния, а чёткий и конкретный план действий.  
— План действий я буду обсуждать только с теми, кто намерен искать святыню, а не пожрать на дармовщину.  
Рыцари возмущённо заорали, но Крейс властным жестом велел им умолкнуть.  
— Оскорбления вопрошающих не скроют ложь, граф Дарнен. Ваша затея создать орден — мошенничество.  
— Вы слишком поспешны в выводах, льено Таули. Это скверно характеризует вас как стратега. Льено Таули, вы ведь приверженец капитульной церкви?  
— Да.  
— А теперь скажите присутствующим, сколько в империи сект, которые хотят заполучить Ардегеум себе? И позволят ли они не членам своей общины придти на поклонение святыне?  
Крейс не ответил. Гиердон проговорил спокойно и веско:  
— По окончании бала в Виддене начнётся строительство часовни, предназначенной специально для Ардегеума. Придти в неё сможет любой, кто чтит эту святыню — даже сектант или иноверец.  
Рыцари смотрели выжидательно. Гиердон продолжил:  
— План поисков я доверю только тем, кто делом докажет свою верность ордену. Я не допущу, чтобы Ардегеум попал в нечистые руки.  
— Тэйдо! — выкрикнул кто-то из рыцарей. — Тэйдо Оренделлу!  
Крик одобрения подхватили. Сначала возгласы были одиночными, затем — всеобщими.  
Гиердон жестом потребовал тишины.  
— Некоторые из вас вскоре обретут эмблему ордена Хранителей Ардегеума. Вы не ослышались, льено, именно Хранителей, а не Искателей. Мало найти святыню. Её надо сберечь. Такое служение — великая честь, и удостоятся её лишь лучшие из лучших.  
— Тэйдо! — единодушно крикнули рыцари. — Тэйдо!!!  
Гиердон не сдержал торжествующей улыбки. Но это никого не насторожило — рыцари видели только свою потенциальную избранность, престиж и славу.  
Крейс досадливо дёрнул плечом. «Что я могу один? — подумал он. — Невозможно заставить пользоваться мозгом тех, у кого он давно отсох. Это не рыцари. И не воины. Это убойный скот, мясо для клановых торжеств».  
Гиердон поднял руку, властно требуя внимания. Рыцари выстроились в линию, смотрели на Гиердона как на предводителя.  
— Пир, льено! Пир и веселье во имя Ардегеума!  
— Тэйдо Оренделлу! Тэйдо гроссмейстеру!!!

* * *

Воздержанность в принятии хмельного рыцарям вообще свойственна мало, а если голову предварительно опьянили мечты, разума в ней не остаётся совсем.  
«Сколько идиотов свяжут себя личной присягой во имя корысти клана Оренделлов?» — размышлял Крейс.  
Он пил вино бокал за бокалом. В голове шумело, но тоска не отпускала.  
— Крейс! — хлопнул его по плечу молодой рыцарь. — Быть таким хмурым на столь щедром пиршестве — гневить Небеса!  
— Создание ордена Хранителей означает гибель рыцарства, — ответил Крейс. — Чему здесь радоваться?  
— Ты не хочешь возвращения Ардегеума?  
— Я хочу, чтобы благословенная идея поиска святыни не превратилась в разменную карту межклановых игр.  
Молодой рыцарь сделал неопределённый жест:  
— В империи всё так или иначе становится разменной картой клановых игр. Даже Святой Капитул и император. Для нас главное — поиметь с этих игр хоть какой-то интерес.  
— Ты вступишь в орден?  
— А почему нет? — ответил рыцарь. — Контракт не хуже и не лучше любого другого. К тому же честь для фамилии.  
Крейс отхлебнул вина. Рыцарь посмотрел на прославленного воина с настороженностью:  
— Ты не будешь Хранителем?  
— Я ухожу на рассвете, с первым же обозом.  
— А если Оренделл всё же найдёт Ардегеум?  
Крейс отрицательно качнул головой, осушил кубок и жестом велел лакею налить ещё вина.  
— Оренделл не может найти Ардегеум. Таким, как он, святыни не достаются. Для этого они слишком уважают себя. Предпочтут оставаться в небытии, чем находиться под покровительством Оренделла и ему подобных.  
Рыцарь заколебался.  
— Слово такого воина, как ты, много стоит. Если уходишь ты, я тоже уйду.  
«Крейс Таули уходит из Виддена на рассвете, — побежал шепоток по зале. — Уходит до окончания бала».  
Сидевший во главе стола Гиердон нахмурился. Уход Таули разрушит не меньше половины сегодняшних достижений. Но средств принудить строптивца остаться до окончания празднеств у графа нет. Надо хотя бы придумать, как свести к минимуму причинённый Таули вред.  
— Во имя Ардегеума! — воскликнул юношеский голос.  
Рыцари оборвали застольные разговоры, с удивлением и возмущением уставились в центр залы Воинов.  
Там стоял раб.  
Молодой, тощий, светловолосый.  
— Хозяин Виддена настолько слаб, что его рабы осмеливаются говорить?! — выкрикнул Крейс. — И такое ничтожество дерзает называть себя гроссмейстером?!  
— Во имя Ардегеума! — с напором повторил раб.  
Сидевший по правую руку Гиердона замковый капеллан заколебался.  
— Мы не можем отвергнуть слово, сказанное во имя святыни. Даже если это слово раба.  
— Но если его слово окажется пустым, — ответил Гиердон, — он будет сожжён как осквернитель Небес.  
Раб расправил плечи, посмотрел на графа.  
— Я знаю, где находится Ардегеум, — голос раба звучал уверенно, твёрдо. — И продам эту тайну за три вещи.  
Яростные крики рыцарей раскатились по зале не хуже грома небесного.  
Но раба не испугали.  
Он посмотрел на капеллана.  
— Ардегеум, — проговорил раб одними губами, не утруждая голос.  
Капеллан жестом велел рыцарям замолчать.  
— Тебя отправят на дыбу, раб. Там ты откроешь тайну бесплатно. Если она есть.  
— Есть. И я не герой, заговорю, едва увижу дыбу, даже не ощутив её прикосновения. Если палач окажется достаточно расторопен, то сбежит из замка вместе с Ардегеумом ещё до того, как ты поднимешь зад с кресла. А ведь кроме палача в застенках есть стража, прислуга, рабы. Вряд ли хоть кто-то из них настолько глуп, чтобы упустить выгоду, которую может дать Ардегеум.  
Капеллан опустил взгляд. Рыцари тревожно переговаривались — раб слишком уверен, чтобы его слова были игрой. А желающих заполучить Ардегеум и впрямь немало.  
— Уберите эту шваль, льено граф, — пьяно выкрикнул Крейс. — Тайна святыни не может открыться рабу. Ардегеум покинул мирскую юдоль.  
— Я даю графу шанс вернуть его, — ответил раб.  
Крейс засмеялся.  
— Вернуть святыню по силам лишь лучшему из рода человеческого. Не рабу. И клянусь пред Небесами, я присягну верой, правдой и честью служить в жизни и посмертии тому, кто вернёт в мир Ардегеум. Если доживу до этого дня, конечно.  
— Твои слова глупы и опрометчивы, рыцарь. Они порождены вином, а не разумом. Поэтому я возвращаю тебе клятву.  
Крейс вскочил с кресла. Сосед рывком усадил его обратно.  
— Хочешь сам взяться за плеть? Оставь это надсмотрщику. Не позорь своё звание и происхождение.  
Гиердон жестом оборвал крики и шум.  
— Назови цену, — сказал он рабу.  
— Первая вещь — заверенный магистратумом графства паспорт свободнорождённого гражданина империи. Вторая вещь — я беспрепятственно покину замок и графство. Третья вещь — ты клянёшься от имени клана никогда не преследовать меня и не мстить.  
Гиердон шевельнул желваками. Раб оказался слишком умён для своего ничтожества. К тому же у него грамотная, правильная речь и чистый, каноничный выговор, которые не у каждого дворянина имеются.  
Он и впрямь может что-то знать об Ардегеуме. Во всяком случае, именно так будет думать большинство рыцарей. И не простят гроссмейстеру упущенной возможности.  
«Или хуже того — воспользуются ею сами».  
— Я принимаю назначенную цену, — проговорил Гиердон.  
— И клянёшься в том пред Небесами? — требовательно спросил раб.  
— Да, — кисло согласился Гиердон.  
Раб усмехнулся.  
— Ардегеум вот уже полтора столетия лежит на алтаре Воинской Доблести в этой зале.  
— Подлая тварь! — вскочил Гиердон.  
— Проверь мои слова, гроссмейстер.  
Гиердон замер. Застыли и два младших лакея, рванувшиеся было отволочь раба в застенок.  
Раб сказал:  
— Ардегеум — жезл длиной в пол-локтя, навершие которого способно сиять белым светом. Как вызвать свечение, гроссмейстер ордена знать обязан.  
Гиердон смотрел на алтарь. Раб проговорил, чётко выделяя каждое слово:  
— Своею формой и размером Ардегеум подобен жезлу основания, которым украшен каждый алтарь в каждой молельне и церемониальной зале империи. Но только Ардегеум способен воссиять белым светом. Похититель святыни знал, что не сможет вывезти её из замка. Поэтому он спрятал Ардегеум там, где бессильна любая магия, в том числе и поисковая. И там, куда в любое время может войти любой желающий. Таким местом в графском замке может быть только зала Воинов.  
— Если ты говоришь правду, почему же тогда за полторы сотни лет никто не нашёл Ардегеум?  
— Потому что никто по-настоящему его не искал. Все слишком быстро сдались и поверили в то, что святыня покинула мир.  
— Любой церковный служка мог...  
— Нет, — перебил раб. — Не мог. Для этого никому из них не хватило бы ни знаний, ни умений, а следовательно, и сообразительности. Но гроссмейстер собирается болтать или возвращать в мир Ардегеум?  
Гиердон прожёг раба злобным взглядом.  
— Пришло время явить рыцарям свет Ардегеума, — напомнил раб. — И если зажигать его не умеет гроссмейстер, то капеллан-то должен с этим справиться.  
Капеллан посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
«У мальчишки прекрасное самообладание. Но внимательный глаз легко заметил бы, что он боялся, начиная интригу, потому что не мог знать её исхода. Однако сейчас он спокоен, потому что полностью уверен в успехе. Этот раб сам зажигал Ардегеум?! Невозможно... Святыня предназначена лишь для людей и не откроет свои таинства рабу!»  
Гиердон взял с алтаря жезл, сдвинул выступ на его поверхности и, вскрикнув, зажмурился от вспышки яркого света.  
— Ардегеум! — истерично завопил кто-то из лакеев. — Он вернулся! Его свет воссиял над миром!  
Гвалт в зале поднялся такой, что дрогнули оконные стёкла.  
Гиердон погасил свет Аргедеума и вернул жезл на алтарь. Отступил на три шага, поклонился святыне.  
Повернулся к рыцарям.  
— Ардегеум вернулся! — возвестил он. — Хвала ордену Хранителей!  
— Тэйдо! — закричали рыцари. — Тэйдо гроссмейстеру Оренделлу!  
Капеллан читал молитву. Гиердон наслаждался торжеством. Пикк сидел в хмурой задумчивости.  
«Святыня в руках Оренделла. Это хорошо. Но добыл Ардегеум не он, а раб. И об этом обязательно вспомнят, когда схлынет первая волна восторгов. Тогда вся выгода от обретения святыни исчезнет».  
Пока граф, рыцари и лакеи торжествовали, раб подошёл к алтарю и взял Ардегеум.  
Луч пронзительно-белого света рассёк залу.  
Крики умолкли.  
— У Ардегеума есть высшее таинство, — сказал раб. — Он может сиять небесным светом.  
Раб как-то по-особому провёл пальцем по рукояти жезла, и свет стал ярко-голубым, ослепляющим, с тревожным предгрозовым запахом.  
Капеллан выбежал в центр зала.  
— Откуда ты знаешь это таинство, раб?!  
— Я свободный гражданин империи, согласно клятве гроссмейстера ордена Хранителей Ардегеума.  
Юноша погасил свет жезла.  
— Ты, — кивнул он на секретаря графа, — принеси мой паспорт. Сейчас же. Имя — Эйгор Сэйдев.  
Секретарь неуверенно посмотрел на Оренделла, на капеллана, затем на Ардегеум и рванулся выполнять приказание того, кто только что явил таинства святыни.  
Крейс спрятал лицо в ладонях. Свет Ардегеума выбил из головы весь хмель, и данная полчаса назад клятва предстала перед внутренним взором во всей своей неприглядности. Он — Крейс Таули, он — потомок одной из древнейших фамилий империи, вписанной в Свиток Первопредстояния, который составил сам император Аленен, создатель и основатель Моорена, он — самый прославленный воин, он — зерцало доблести и чести, чьё имя с почтением произносили рыцари по всей империи, он стал присяжным вассалом раба. И Крейсу не смыть этот позор даже собственной кровью, поскольку жизнь присяжного вассала всецело принадлежит господину, и оборвать её без приказа своего аоли вассал не может.  
Крейс вышел из-за стола, прошёл через всю залу Воинов к алтарному возвышению и преклонил колени перед свежеобретённым сюзереном. «Исключительно по моей глупости обретённому», — зло сказал себе Крейс. Но br /вслух произнёс:  
— Во исполнение обета, данного Небесам по доброй воле, я признаю вас своим господином и клянусь служить вам верой, правдой и честью в жизни и посмертии. Да свершится надо мной ваша воля, мой аоли.  
— Встаньте, льено.  
Крейс посмотрел на раба с изумлением — тот должен был лопаться от радости и торжества, увидев, как дворянин опустился перед ним на колени.  
— Встаньте, — повторил раб.  
Крейс поднялся и, поскольку никаких приказов господина не было, встал, как требовал Устав, справа и на шаг позади сюзерена.  
Прибежал запыхавшийся секретарь, принёс паспорт, подал рабу двумя руками. Тот взял свиток, быстрым взглядом проверил подписи и печати, убрал паспорт в специальный мешочек на шее.  
— Гроссмейстер, — громко сказал раб, — твом гости хотят поклониться Ардегеуму. Не лишай их этой радости.  
Он положил жезл на алтарь и отступил в сторону. Рыцари алчно смотрели на святыню.  
— Капеллан, — сипло проговорил Гиердон, — благословите начать поклонение.  
Раб тенью скользнул к одной из боковых дверей. Крейс последовал за ним.  
— Благородный рыцарь, — сказал раб, — если хотите жить, нам надо как можно скорее покинуть Дарнен. Но сначала нужно унести ноги из Виддена.  
— Как прикажете, аоли.  
Раб повёл Крейса по каким-то полутёмным узким коридорам. На ходу взял из стенной ниши котомку и лакейский плащ с капюшоном. Крейс заметил, что на плаще эмблема одного из близлежащих трактиров.  
Трактирных лакеев часто нанимали обедневшие мелкопоместные дворяне и наиболее тщеславные цейды, которым спесь не позволяла приехать на графские торжества без собственной прислуги. Раб весьма толково приготовился к побегу.  
— Льено, — сказал раб, — через какие ворота вы въехали в замок?  
— Через северо-западные.  
— Не самый удачный вариант, но время пока есть. Поспешим, льено. К сожалению, ваше имущество придётся бросить, поэтому забрать вы сможете только оружие и коня, которые остались в привратницкой.  
— У меня нет коня, аоли. Для цейда он обуза, а не подспорье.  
— Тем лучше. Рыцарский конь — слишком яркая примета для тех, кто хочет скрыться.  
У ворот раб вёл себя как самый настоящий лакей: держался на три шага позади Крейса, молчал, кланялся.  
Оказавшись за воротами, раб пошёл в сторону разъезда — перекрёстка общеимперских дорог.  
— Аоли, почтовый обоз будет только на рассвете. А сейчас четыре часа до полуночи. Осень лишь началась, и ночи пока тёплые, но не настолько, чтобы ночевать под открытым небом без походного одеяла.  
— Ночевать и не придётся. По имперским дорогам каждый час ездит курьерский возок. Мы уедем с ним.  
— На запятках, как прислуга?!  
— Если вы немедленно не покинете графство, то станете трупом на свалке, как самый низший из бродяг. Оренделл не простит мне сегодняшнего унижения. Клятвы, которые он дал Небесам, удержат его на двое суток, максимум на трое. А поскольку вы имели глупость связать своё имя со мной, месть Оренделла падёт и на вас.  
Крейс не ответил: раб, а по совместительству — его хозяин, сказал правду.

 

* * *

Инхель, одна из племянниц графа Дарена, опять собралась на богомолье. И не в епископальный собор, как приличествовало девице с таким статусом, а в церковь Трёх Иерархов, где днём и ночью не протолкнуться сквозь толпу самого разнообразного народа — от баронов до бродяг и рабов.  
— Я не понимаю, — злился Гиердон, — чем таким особенным святость мощей Трёх Иерархов отличается от святости молитвенной мельницы святого Нанрея?  
— Её надо поскорее выдать замуж, — сказал Пикк. — Супружество успокаивает женский пол и избавляет от капризов.  
— Инхель двадцать три года! Она перестарок. Мне придётся выбрать самого захудалого из мелкопоместных дворян, чья родословная недостойна моей фамилии, да ещё и отвалить ему приданое вместо того, чтобы взять выкуп за невесту.  
— Но как получилось, что приятная лицом и телом девушка из столь высокой фамилии до сих пор не замужем?  
— Это всё мой троюродный брат. Пока он делал карьеру, точнее — блудил и развлекался в столице, жена с детьми безвыездно сидели в деревне. Мой отец не жаловал столь беспутного родственника и не приглашал его на семейные торжества. А сам брат не просил главу фамилии взять его семейство под своё покровительство. Об Инхель вспомнили лишь тогда, когда по их деревне прошла чума. Когда моровое поветрие закончилось, приказчик поехал подсчитать ущерб и заодно привёз в Видден Инхель. Она оказалась единственной из семьи, кто остался в живых. Но ей было уже двадцать два. Слишком поздно для хорошего замужества. Для такой девицы остаётся только монастырь или обет мирского монашества. Это частичный постриг, который не требует жить в монастыре и носить полное монашеское облачение, но соблюдать все монашеские правила мирскому монаху необходимо. Постриг есть постриг. И мне дешевле обойдётся даже десяток монашествующих приживалок вроде Инхель, чем пожертвования, которые будет выпрашивать монастырь, прими она полный постриг. Поэтому мне и не нравятся визиты Инхель в собор Трёх Иерархов. При соборе есть монастырские представительства, которые легко могут задурить девчонке голову, расхваливая прелести тихой жизни в уединённой обители.  
Пикк проговорил медленно, размышляющее:  
— Насколько мне известно, монах при должном старании может стать клириком. Женщине выше диакона не подняться, однако служить замковым капелланом она сможет. Особенно если одновременно получит статус жрицы. Не выше каннуси, понятное дело, но для замкового святилища это как раз то, что нужно.  
— Пикк, вы не хуже меня знаете, что получить жреческий статус сложнее, чем клерикальный, потому что в мирундействе зубрёжки больше, чем в канидействе. Священников, которые могут быть и клириками, и жрецами, очень мало, и они всем известны своей глубокой мудростью и огромным трудолюбием. А Инхель глупа, ленива, взбалмошна и капризна. Я очень хотел бы, чтобы в Виддене был капеллан из моего клана, ещё лучше из моей фамилии, но среди Оренделлов нет никого, кому хватило бы старания выучиться хотя бы на диакона, не говоря уже о патере.  
— В этом вы не одиноки, граф. Многие семьи возлагают надежды на церковную карьеру своих потомков, но те не оправдывают ожиданий.

* * *

У подножия лестницы любой церкви продают свечи — от самых дорогих, по ольду за штуку, до самых дешёвых, по фальду за пару. Собор Трёх Иерархов — не исключение.  
В соборе по центру стоят длинные ряды скамеек для верующих, а у боковых стен есть многочисленные ниши для тех, кто хочет помолиться в тишине и уединении.  
Но на самом деле толкучки и шума возле ниш ничуть не меньше, чем в центре зала. Поэтому ниши и становятся идеальным местом для тайных встреч всех тех, кто хочет провернуть тёмное дельце — от вассала, который продаёт своего сюзерена, до жены, которая наставляет мужу рога.  
Однако при этом в боковинах собора хватает и настоящих молельщиков, которые действительно ищут тишины и уединения для приватной беседы с Небесами в святом месте, поэтому отыскать свободную нишу нелегко. Соборные нищие постоянно крутились возле ниш, занимали каждую, которая освободится, чтобы после за пять-шесть фальдов уступить её молельщику. Они же за несколько монет могли и покараулить нишу, пока молельщик справлял на Чёрном дворе собора малые и большие телесные надобности.  
— Доэньо Инхель, — наперебой обращались нищие к невысокой худощавой брюнетке с зелёными глазами. — Возьмите мою нишу бесплатно и помяните меня в своих молитвах.  
— Почему они предлагают ей нишу бесплатно? — возмутился кто-то из молельщиков. — Мы тоже дворяне. И наше родословие не хуже Фанненов!  
— Дело не в родословии, а в том, что льено Инхель собирается принять постриг. А тем, кто помог монаху вступить на путь служения Небесам, прощается один малый грех за одну помощь.  
Инхель вошла в одну из ниш, плотно притворила за собой дверь. Соседнюю нишу занял светловолосый парень, судя по одежде — приказчик в бакалейной лавке.  
Инхель преклонила колени перед алтарём и постучала в правую перегородку ниши.  
Со стороны соседней ниши открыли небольшое окошко.  
— Тринадцать-восемнадцать, — сказал молодой мужской голос.  
— Пятнадцать-одиннадцать, — ответила Инхель. — И можешь говорить по-английски. От твоего акцента уши вянут.  
— Хорошо. Но английский у меня тоже не очень. Я на нём больше читал и писал, чем говорил.  
— Произношение действительно кривовато, — согласилась Инхель, — но его хотя бы понять можно. А сам ты откуда?  
— Из Калкмы. Это очень красивый город в Греции. Кстати, миз, а почему...  
— Приучайся к местным обращениям, даже когда говоришь по-английски.  
— Льено...  
— Доэньо, — поправила Инхель. — Простолюдины называют дворян «доэньо». «Льено» — обращение дворянина к дворянину. Простолюдины называют друг друга «тэньо». Ты должен вести себя как местный даже во время встречи с оперативниками и наблюдателями. Курьер, кто был куратором твоей группы?  
— Я не учился. Меня взяли из бухгалтерии на один рейд.  
— Идиоты!  
— Доэньо, это очень простой рейд!  
— Кретины! Они не понимают, что это не гейм в РПГ, это настоящее средневековье. И гибель означает смерть, а не прохождение уровня заново. Тебе прививки сделали?  
— Да.  
— Спасибо хоть за это. Но с твоим акцентом надо что-то делать. Он привлекает внимание. Немого изобразить сможешь? Ты знаешь жестовую речь?  
— Нет. Только местный язык. Но говорю свободно.  
— Ты говоришь ужасно, — отрезала Инхель. — Поэтому, когда выйдешь из собора, будешь изображать заику. И поубедительнее, внимание тайной стражи тебе ни к чему. Инквизиции тем более.  
— Здесь есть инквизиция?!  
— Здесь средневековье. Конечно, здесь есть инквизиция.  
— Но напротив собора храм другой религии! Действующий! А наличие инквизиции и религиозная терпимость несовместимы.  
— Мирундейство — не столько религия, сколько философская система гармоничного сосуществования с окружающим миром. Поэтому оно прекрасно уживается с любой церковью. А церквям приходится уживаться с мирундейством потому, что главы государств поддерживают его как эффективное оружие в противостоянии власти церковной. Соответственно, мирундейство обеспечивает себе благосклонность правителей, объявляя их наместниками Небес.  
— Но ведь и господствующая религия делает то же самое!  
— Здесь две господствующие религии, — пояснила Инхель. — Их конкуренция не даёт ни одной из них занять главенствующее положение, подчинив себе государственную власть. А госвласть не позволяет конкуренции перейти на уровень прямого конфликта, чтобы это не нарушило стабильности правящих структур. В результате обе церкви существуют параллельно и даже помогают друг другу. Здесь канидейский патер после службы идёт крутить молитвенную мельницу в мирундейское святилище, а мирундейский гудзи идёт за причастием в канидейский храм.  
— Интересный симбиоз... А что делает инквизиция?  
— Следит, чтобы канидейцы не образовывали независимые от официальной церкви секты, а мирундейцы не пользовались магией, которая не легализована Свитком Основания. На счастье здешних магов, большинство постулатов Свитка сформулированы довольно невнятно, поэтому, хоть и со скрипом, но под них можно подгонять новые научные разработки. В смысле — настолько, насколько слово «наука» вообще применимо к средневековью.  
— Доэньо, я должен взять у вас отчёт об Ардегеуме.  
Инхель протянула в окошечко тонкую серебристую квадратную пластинку с ребром в пять сантиметров.  
— Доэньо, а Ардегеум — это действительно карманный фонарик на солнечных батарейках?  
— Да.  
— Вот же дикари!  
— Курьер, когда ты молишься на разрисованную доску, именуемую иконой, тебя дикарём никто не называет. Твою религию уважают. Поэтому будь любезен уважать и все другие религии!  
— Простите, доэньо, я не подумал...  
— Ещё одно такое «недумание» и ты вылетишь из проекта за профнепригодность. А с такой пометкой в трудовой карточке тебя на работу возьмут разве что дворником. Да и то не везде.  
— Доэньо, а... А кто производитель фонарика?  
— Одно из государств Звёздного Альянса, но какое именно, определить невозможно. На фонарике нет ни логотипа фирмы, ни серийного номера, ни даже торгового штрих-кода. Это дешёвая поделка, которая может быть произведена где угодно, в любом мини-цехе. Такими торгуют не в туристических магазинах, а в газетных киосках и возле автоматов с напитками на овощных рынках.  
Курьер упрямо продолжил:  
— Но ведь здесь есть и другие предметы, которые доказывают, что Звёздный Альянс делал нелегальные визиты на Землю и вмешивался в ход её развития.  
— Все известные предметы того же сорта, что и Ардегеум. По ним ничего нельзя доказать. А обвинить во вмешательстве Звёздный Альянс вообще, не называя конкретное государство, Земля не может. Такой иск незаконен как по земным, так и по межпланетным кодексам.  
— Доэньо, а перегородки в этой церкви? Они ведь из искусственного материала! Чья это технология?  
— Ничья. Формула слишком стандартная, без индивидуальных признаков. К тому же адаптированная под местный уровень технического развития. И таких формул здесь немало — производство оконного стекла, например.  
Курьер немного помолчал.  
— Доэньо, вы смогли определить возраст фонарика?  
— Да. Но это ничего не дало. Мы находимся в складнице, в пространственной нише. Иными словами — в точке искажения нормального базового пространства. А там, где искажается пространство, меняется и время. И мы знаем лишь малую часть закономерностей этих изменений. — Инхель криво усмехнулась. — Складница образовалась три тысячи лет назад. Но люди её заселили в девятом веке Новой эры. При этом они переместились во времени к началу стабилизации складницы как пространственного образования. Понимаешь, что это значит?  
— К девятому веку Новой эры здесь была цивилизация с более чем тысячелетней историей, хотя основатели этой цивилизации были жителями девятого века. А жители третьего тысячелетия этой ниши являются современниками жителей Большой Земли двадцать второго века Новой эры. Парадокс Гранникова. Соответственно, возраст фонарика оказался равен полутора тысячам лет, времени, когда было вмешательство.  
— Всё верно, курьер. — Инхель немного помолчала. — Но есть кое-какие детали, которые новички всегда упускают. Здешняя цивилизация — результат смешения восточноазиатских и европейских культур. Кьерд — это самоназвание складницы — довольно обширная территория с двумя материками величиной с Австралию и тремя архипелагами, общая площадь которых равна Европе. И Кьерд очень похож на Большую Землю, но это лишь поверхностное сходство. Проводить аналогии с любой известной тебе культурой Земли, от Японии до Британии, означает совершить фатальную ошибку, расплачиваться за которую придётся собственной жизнью. Кьерд очень похож на Землю, однако это не Земля. Это совершенно другой мир.  
— Который скоро станет частью нашего. Изолированности Кьерда приходит конец. Складница станет частью Большой Земли, и для того, чтобы войти в Кьерд, не понадобится специальная техника. Природные точки переходов станут фиксированными, постоянными, а их количество будет огромным.  
— Да, — кивнула Инхель. — И у Большой Земли есть всего лишь десять лет, чтобы подготовить Кьерд к слиянию. А может, и меньше. Прогноз геопространственных изменений особо точным не назовёшь. Коррекционный проект, в котором мы с тобой работаем, рассчитан на семь лет. Но никто не знает, есть ли они у нас. Зато в истории Земли слишком много примеров, когда сильная цивилизация, сталкиваясь с более слабой, губила её культуру. Некоторые культуры удалось восстановить, но слишком многое было потеряно безвозвратно. Поэтому нельзя допустить, чтобы Кьерд утратил свою уникальность. В Террианский Союз он должен войти, не потеряв самобытности. Принять наш образ жизни, но не лишиться при этом собственного.  
— Доэньо, а ведь спонтанные перемещения землян в Кьерд были всегда, на протяжении всего периода от девятого века до наших дней.  
— Да. Попаданцев здесь хватает. Причём из-за хроноискажений они могут быть как из девятого века, так и из двадцать второго.  
— И какая судьба ждёт попаданца?  
— Если он умён, то сумеет приспособиться, выдать себя сначала за переселенца из заморских стран, затем за местного. Обвыкнется, наладит жизнь. А если дурак, то его сожгут как демона.  
— Но разве наши оперативники не могут отправлять таких людей обратно? — удивился курьер.  
Инхель печально вздохнула:  
— Попасть в Кьерд можно откуда угодно и из когда угодно. А выйти — только на базу коррекционного проекта. Сам понимаешь, вывозить туда мы можем лишь современников.  
Курьер немного помолчал.  
— Доэньо, зачем в нишах окошки? Ведь ниша специально предназначена для того, что бы уединиться.  
— Окошки для того, чтобы можно было придти всей семьёй и хором прочесть молитву. В общем зале это далеко не всегда удобно сделать.  
— В мирундейских святилищах такие кабинки тоже есть?  
— В храмах нет, но вообще есть много часовенок, где можно уединиться как для переговоров, так и для блуда. Последнее — один из основных источников дохода владельцев часовен.  
— А разве часовни — частная собственность? — не понял курьер.  
— Большинство святилищ и часовен мирундейцев принадлежат частным лицам, которые либо сами учатся на гудзи и каннуси, либо нанимают их. В мирундействе нет такой чёткой иерархичной структуры, как в канидейских церквях. Здесь каждый священник сам себе глава церкви. Достаточно подтвердить своё звание экзаменом в филиале Императорской академии Мирунды, который есть в каждом графстве, и ты становишься полноправным святым преподобием. Хочешь — основывай собственную секту, хочешь — нанимайся в помощники к настоятелю крупного храма.  
— И где учатся на священников?  
— Канидейцы — только в семинариях. А мирундейцы могут просто нанять гудзи, который подготовит к экзамену. Примерно треть гудзи зарабатывает именно частными уроками, причём не обязательно религиозными.  
— Но я слышал, у мирнудейцев тоже есть семинарии?  
— Не совсем. При филиалах Академии и в дацанах — мирундейских монастырях — есть учебные отделения. Однако больше половины гудзи и каннуси получают именно домашнее образование. Обычно это маленькая школа, которую вскладчину содержат несколько семей. Кто-то из выпускников становится мирундейским священником, другие — чиновниками. Кстати, патеры и диаконы тоже подрабатывают в таких школах. Педчасов у них меньше, чем у мирундейцев, но всё же.  
— Такая система везде или только в Моорене? — уточнил курьер.  
— Практически по всему Кьерду, вне зависимости от того, исповедуют в данной стране канидейство или нет. Университетов здесь мало, потому что потребность в хорошо образованных людях невелика.  
— А монахи живут только в монастырях или могут путешествовать? Например, для сбора пожертвований или ради паломничества?  
— Или просто бродяжничать, иногда задерживаясь на недельку-другую в монастырях. А почему ты так заинтересовался религиозной жизнью Кьерда?  
— Хочу изобразить странствующего монаха, — ответил курьер. — У меня действительно плохая подготовка к рейду, а монах — удобная маска. Я заметил, что к их странностям относятся гораздо снисходительнее, чем к необычностям у мирян.  
— И какой идиот отправил сюда бухгалтера вместо рейдовика? Ведь офисный персонал вообще ничего не знает о Кьерде.  
— Все рейдовики были на задании. Вы ведь знаете, какой сильный кадровый голод в проекте. Поэтому дыры затыкают кем придётся, даже офисными работниками. И я боюсь даже представить, какая груда бумаг будет ждать меня в бухгалтерии. Ведь пока мы делаем вашу работу, нашу не сделает никто.  
— Монах — это отличная легенда, — сказала Инхель. — И ты молодец, что додумался до такой идеи. На монахов обращают мало внимания и не требуют хорошего знания догматов и ритуалов. И среди них много калек, немых и заик. Особенно если это монах-канидеец.  
— Я должен что-то ещё знать о церковниках?  
— Выучи наизусть молитвы, которые написаны на лентах у входа в святилище — большего знания от монаха никто не потребует. Хотя ты и не можешь совершать ни одно из церковных таинств, но от тебя будут требовать благословить товар, трапезу или ребёнка, которого ведут к знахарю. Внимательно посмотри, как это делают священники. Бродячие монахи нередко побираются, однако не просят подаяние, а требуют пожертвование в обмен на благословение. Кто-то платит, кто-то прогоняет, но монахи одинаково равнодушны и к тому, и к другому. Внешне, во всяком случае... В монастырях своей конфессии ты ночуешь в монашеской гостевой зале. В чужих — в странноприимной, но занимаешь место только в правом дальнем углу от входа. Все остальные места для мирян. Вне зависимости от того, чей это монастырь, ты посещаешь все службы, но не забывай, что в молельном зале есть хозяйская и гостевая сторона. И по статусу монах выше храмовых служек, но ниже диаконов и каннуси.  
— Уточните, пожалуйста, иерархию, — попросил курьер.  
— В канидействе: диаконы, патеры, епископы, архиепископы, кардиналы, а во главе церкви стоит примас. В мирундействе: каннуси, гудзи, во главе — мирундори, совет из девяти гудзи, избранных среди постоянных членов Академии. Но власть мирундори над простыми священниками чисто символическая. Внутри Академии иерархия довольно жёсткая, однако это сугубо чиновничье деление, которое имеет значение только для самой Академии. Всем остальным гудзи глубоко наплевать, кто и какой пост там занимает. Зато у них нередки стычки по типу «Мой храм круче твоего, поэтому я войду в трактир первым и сяду выше». Ну и гудзи-помощник безоговорочно подчиняется гудзи-настоятелю. Хотя может в любой момент уволиться.  
— Не думаю, что ему будет легко найти новую вакансию, — заметил курьер.  
— Да, с трудоустройством у них не очень. Но вернёмся к теме. Гудзи и патеры могут выполнять все церковные таинства и ритуалы, а диаконы и каннуси выполняют все ритуалы, но используют в них предметы, которые освятили гудзи и патеры. Кроме того, каннуси не могут выписывать свидетельство о допуске к экзаменам на священника. Служки в любой церкви — миряне, и официальной иерархии среди них нет, на престижные и непристижные работы их назначает священник или, если храм богатый, староста.  
— Спасибо. На базе инструктаж почти не проводили.  
— И почему меня это не удивляет? — зло процедила Инхель. — Из контракта надо убрать пункт, по которому все работники проекта обязаны знать кьердские языки. Их изучение необходимо только рейдовикам. Если бы ты не знал язык, тебя бы не выдернули из бухгалтерии.  
— Но я не против.  
— Этого мало. Ты не понимаешь всего возможного риска. А в рейд надо идти, только если в полной мере осознаёшь степень опасности. Лишь тогда ты сможешь управлять ситуацией, даже не зная всех её деталей. Чёрт побери, здесь даже связи с базой нет. Если что-то случится, ты не сможешь позвать на помощь. И главная опасность отнюдь не в инквизиции, тайной страже, узаконенных пытках и чудовищном уровне уличной преступности. К этому более-менее готовы все. Гораздо сложнее, что здесь нет почти всех вещей, которые есть на Большой Земле — электричества, бытовой техники, унитаза. Здесь ты не можешь ходить по городу в шортиках и майке, а средневековая одежда слишком закрытая и громоздкая по сравнению с тем, к чему ты привык. В общении со здешними людьми слишком много ограничений и церемоний, к тому же аборигены буквально пропитаны предрассудками и суевериями. И всё это напрягает. Не сильно, но ежедневно. Если к средневековой дикости с её жестокостью, с религиозными, социальными, расовыми и гендерными предрассудками любой участник проекта готов изначально, то к ежедневным мелким напряжениям — нет. А напряжений здесь много. Напрягает будочка с дыркой вместо сортира, напрягает служанка, которая всерьёз считает посланцами ада чёрных собак и белых кошек, напрягает платье, подол которого волочится по полу, напрягают свечки, потому что они ни фига не светят, зато воняют горелым воском... Напряжение накапливается, и ты чувствуешь себя гранатой, у которой сорвана чека. Но я — рейдовик-наблюдатель, меня учили, как контролировать напряжение и не сорваться. А теперь я должна напрягаться ещё и из-за неподготовленного курьера.  
— Доэньо, я...  
— Заткнись. Я скажу в замке, что отправляюсь в паломничество. Ты поедешь со мной как псалмопевец. Это странно, но в пределах допустимого, поэтому много вопросов задавать не будут.  
— Я сам сумею добраться до точки перехода. Добрался же я сюда.  
— Тебе просто повезло. Но испытывать удачу дважды было бы глупо. Я провожу тебя и немного потренирую.  
— Нет, доэньо. Курьер — слишком незначительная причина для того, чтобы оставить наблюдательный пост. Особенно сейчас, когда в Виддене появился Ардегеум. Доэньо, я не рейдовик, я мог отказаться от задания, но я согласился. И я понимаю, чем рискую.  
— Все вы всё понимаете, пока не окажетесь в застенке или на костре.  
— Я не сорвусь, доэньо. И... Доэньо, что вы делаете в молитвенной нише, когда не встречаетесь с курьером? Если просто так сидеть здесь по два часа каждый день — так ведь можно рехнуться от скуки.  
— Достаю карманный компьютер и пишу диссертацию. Поскольку она по математике, для работы требуются только данные замеров геопространственного состояния складницы. Я хочу улучшить способы их обработки, найти новые формулы. А церковная ниша и замковая молельня — тихие спокойные места, где никто не мешает работать.  
— Где вы учились, если не секрет?  
— В Московском авиаконструкторском, факультет прикладной математики.  
— Это очень круто! А я закончил Токийский университет. И это тоже очень круто, потому что у них один из лучших экономфаков в мире. Мы с вами самые крутые спецы в этой долбаной складнице, и мы справимся. Я вернусь на базу.

* * *

Крейс сидел за столом в дешёвом трактире и пытался осознать, во что превратилась его жизнь.  
Сначала глупая, фатальная клятва, затем трое суток беспрерывной езды в курьерских и почтовых каретах, — Эйгор останавливался лишь для того, чтобы справить нужду и перекусить. Крейсу не привыкать к трём суткам без сна и отдыха, он воин и умеет такое выдерживать, но откуда брал силы тощий чахлый раб?  
Кстати, он оказался постарше, чем выглядел в зале Воинов. Эйгору года двадцать три, а может и больше. И он не только хитёр, но и умён: смочил своей кровью опознавательную полосу на паспорте только после того, как покинул пределы графства, — иными словами, оказался за пределами действия поисковой магии видденской стражи.  
К тому же сумел воспользоваться всеобщей растерянностью и вытребовал себе паспорт не простолюдинский, а с фамилией, что превратило его в жалованного дворянина — такой документ хотя и не давал Эйгору права на передачу звания потомкам, но статусно приравнивал к настоящим фамильным дворянам.  
«Неплохая карьера — за один вечер подняться от раба до льено».  
Сейчас Эйгор отсыпается в ночлежном зале трактира, а Крейс сидит в трапезной и пытается принять решение.  
«Как будто оно есть. Я — собственность раба, и подчиняюсь его решениям».  
— Добрый день, льено, — сказал Эйгор. — Вы хорошо отдохнули? Здесь спокойное место, а вы спали совсем немного.  
Крейс по праву гордился своим самообладанием, но внезапное появление сюзерена заставило вздрогнуть.  
— Льено, — мягко проговорил Эйгор, — я не демон. Просто для раба быть бесшумным и незаметным — вопрос выживания. Со временем я от этого отвыкну.  
— Я и не подозревал в вас демона, аоли.  
Эйгор сел за стол.  
— Льено, вы попали в сомнительную историю, которая порядком подпортила вашу репутацию. Но совершать ошибки — это не страшно, если уметь извлекать из них уроки. А репутацию несложно восстановить. Вам надо всего лишь уехать года на два за границу, выиграть там побольше престижных турниров, и вы сможете вернуться в Моорен как герой.  
— Как вам будет угодно, аоли.  
— Это не приказ. Это совет. Вы вольны принять его или отвергнуть. Вы не связаны со мной никакими обязательствами, а потому вам нет нужды спрашивать моё мнение.  
— Я дал клятву. И то, что вы ей не верите, оскорбительно.  
— Льено, только идиот будет считать клятвой слова, сказанные в пьяном виде. На самом деле вы ведь не хотели мне присягать.  
— Но присяга дана. И Небеса её засвидетельствовали. Я ваш присяжный вассал, вы мой аоли.  
— Льено, вы не помните этого, но я не говорил, что принимаю вашу клятву. Вы свободны от любых обязательств.  
Крейс, чтобы сдержать ярость, стиснул кружку с пивом так сильно, что побелели пальцы. «Вот ведь гнусная тварь, ещё и ломается, хочет, чтобы я его упрашивал принять служение!». Но вслух сказал спокойно и ровно:  
— Аоли считает меня недостойным служить ему?  
— Да при чём тут это? Присяжный вассалитет слишком похож на рабство, а я никогда не опущусь до рабовладения.  
Крейс посмотрел на Эйгора с растерянностью. Раб должен был упиваться гордостью и торжеством, заполучив в собственность дворянина и рыцаря, да ещё столь знатного рода. Но получалось наоборот — раб считал оскорбительным для себя держать вассала. К тому же на родословную Крейса Таули ему явно наплевать.  
Крейс шевельнул желваками. Ему до боли в пальцах хотелось приказать трактирщику выпороть наглеца. Но это невозможно. И вовсе не из-за вассалитета. Раб теперь считается свободным. Даже если бы он был простолюдином, а не дворянином, Крейс всё равно был бы не властен отдать такой приказ до тех пор, пока Эйгор не заключил бы с ним контракт о найме в прислугу.  
И всё же будь Эйгор простолюдином, Крейс мог бы обвинить его в нарушении сословных дозволений и сдать городской страже. А поскольку свидетелей защиты у Эйгора нет, стражники бы с наглецом церемониться не стали...  
Однако раб сумел и здесь подстраховаться — заполучил дворянский паспорт.  
«А в придачу — власть над моей судьбой».  
— Аоли, вассальная клятва — это не просто слова. Это узы, расторгнуть которые вне человеческих сил. И то, что вы не видите этих уз, не означает, что их нет.  
— «Вне человеческих», говорите, — задумался Эйгор. — А как на счёт нечеловеческих? Если нанять для разрыва связи фейри, это поможет?  
— Фейри?!  
— Ну да. В Моорене живёт множество фейри самых разных рас и народов — русалки, лешие, лепреконы, эльфы, ёкаи, сикигами... Кто-нибудь из них обязательно знает магический ритуал, который безболезненно разорвёт узы. При условии, что узы существуют на самом деле, а не в вашем воображении.  
Крейс закрыл глаза. Раб говорил невозможное и непредставимое, да ещё и оскорбительное.  
Однако это сюзерен, власть которого абсолютна.  
— Аоли, под Небесами нет силы, способной разорвать узы.  
— Льено, я допускаю, что никто не пытался разорвать узы, но то, что разорвать их невозможно — абсурд. Неразрешимых задач не бывает.  
Крейс оторопел.  
— Вы и правда хотите отпустить меня? Отпустить просто так, а не потому, что считаете недостойным? Но зачем вам это?!  
— Я не превращаю людей в рабов. Это грязно и подло.  
Крейс смотрел на Эйгора с недоверием.  
На ангела или на недоумка тот совсем не походил. Тощий, светловолосый, серые глаза, заурядное лицо — не красивое и не уродливое, обычное до непримечательности. Но лицо не глупое и не пустое, как это бывает у юродивых.  
— И всё равно я не понимаю, — сказал Крейс.  
— А я от вас этого и не требую.  
Крейс опустил голову. «Он ведь может передумать. У благородных порывов недолгая жизнь. Раб вскоре распробует вкус власти, и тогда будет вымещать на мне всё ничтожество своей природы».  
Но вдруг Небеса окажутся благосклонны к Крейсу, и он избавится от уз раньше, чем раб опомнится?  
«Тогда я убью эту гниду. Придушу его же кишками. Или нет — пачкаться о такую мразь недостойно рыцаря. Лучше я верну его в изначальное состояние, продав за три фальда в самый грязный и вонючий трактир, который только будет в округе. Там ему такую жизнь устроят, что смерть на костре покажется блаженством. Гнусный выродок сполна ответит за то, что, будучи быдлом, властвовал над человеком высшей крови».

* * *

Малая Лиловая гостиная замка Видден предназначена для девиц клана Оренделлов. Девушки здесь болтали, вышивали, музицировали на лютне и клавесине, сочиняли стихи.  
И ждали, когда позовут в Большую Лиловую гостиную, куда ежедневно заходили холостяки из других кланов и их родители.  
Тихоня-деревенщина Инхель сидела в уголке и тыкала иголкой в дурацкую вышивку. Девушка с благородным вкусом вышивать будет только розы или хризантемы, но не васильки, ромашки и * * *маbr /ки. br /И тем более не станет вышивать наволочки для диванных подушек и занавески. Но Инхель говорила «Я не занимаюсь вышивкой ради вышивки. Какой смысл две недели впахивать по шесть часов в день, чтобы потом засунуть результат труда в сундук и забыть о нём? Если я делаю работу, то должна точно знать, что она принесёт пользу». Благородные девицы пожимали плечами и морщили носики — такой крестьянский рационализм уместен лишь в доме мелкого помещика, а в графском замке становится убогим и нелепым. Правду говорит льено Гиердон, когда называет Инхель никчёмной и глупой.  
...Инхель размышляла. Вышивка оказалась отличным стимулятором умственной деятельности — спокойное медитативное занятие, которое полностью занимало руки, не позволяя им отвлекать мозг.  
Бывший Немтырь, нынешний Эйгор Сейдев преподнёс ошеломительный сюрприз.  
С рабами у Инхель давно установились тесные и оживлённые деловые отношения — незаметность делала рабов отличными сборщиками информации, а отсутствие образования отнюдь не означало отсутствие ума, сообразительности и конструктивной инициативы. Инхель понадобилось немало времени и терпения, чтобы, не вызывая подозрений, расположить к себе рабов и побудить их собирать информацию. Но когда сотрудничество наладилось, информация пошла мощным потоком. Рабы чрезвычайно быстро осваивали науку конспирации и оказывались чрезвычайно изобретательными в добывании самых секретных сведений, которым позавидовала бы тайная стража. Рабы, кстати, считали Инхель её офицером. Та не спорила — маска оказалась удобной. Тем более, что рабы не просто помогали, они вербовали других рабов в трактирах, святилищах, модных лавках... Инхель создала агентурную сеть, которая плотно охватывала всё графство.  
Однако Немтырь всегда был проблемой. Слишком закрытый и необщительный, он избегал не только других рабов, но и не интересовался возможностью заработать лишние пять-десять фальдов, добыв для Инхель интересную новость. А ведь для раба такая шабашка — отличный способ накопить на выкуп и обустройство вольной жизни. Коллеги Немтыря из кожи вон лезли, чтобы заслужить премиальные. Некоторые рабы даже делились планами на будущее — наняться в хорошую мастерскую, открыть собственный пирожковый лоток, купить жену... Инхель вдумчиво слушала и давала консультации по местному имущественному и семейному праву, оценивала перспективы бизнеса и предлагала коррективы с учётом текущей экономической ситуации.  
Но с Немтырём ни один из методов вербовки не сработал. За целый год, что Немтырь провёл в замке, Инхель так и не смогла найти к нему подхода.  
«Он слишком хорошо образован для рождённого в рабстве. При желании и настойчивости раб может научиться письму и счёту, даже освоить иностранный язык, но ему ни при каких условиях не заполучить такой уровень знаний. Однако Немтырь отрицал, что он — сын дворянина или богатого купца, пусть и внебрачный. И он не врал. А интрига, которую провернул Немтырь? Спланировать и осуществить такое ни один раб не способен. И не потому что глуп, а потому, что не имеет соответствующих навыков. Немтырь же как будто занимался разработкой оперативных мероприятий в полиции».

 

* * *

Перемещения на базу пришлось ждать пятнадцать минут — барахлил пропускник. Хорошо ещё, ждать пришлось не в одиночестве, в транспортном зале собралось одиннадцать рейдовиков, можно было поболтать.  
— Курьерам приготовиться! — объявил дежурный.  
— У меня срочная информация, — подошёл один из оперативников.  
— Сначала курьеры, — отрезал дежурный.  
— Но это действительно срочно. А шестого пассажира пропускник выдержит.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул дежурный. — Поезжай.  
— Я курьер! — вбежал в зал светлокожий азиат лет двадцати двух в воинской одежде. — Личный код Ц-447. И у меня срочная информация.  
— Извини, приятель, — сказал дежурный оператинвнику. — У курьеров приоритет.  
— Никос? — изумлённо охнул курьер. — Ты теперь рейдовик?  
— Ли-Вен? — оглянулся светловолосый курьер в монашеской рясе. — Ты же работаешь на другом материке.  
— Последние три месяца я мотаюсь по всему Кьерду как электровеник. Я делаю работу четырёх курьеров. К чертям этот проект! Пора объявлять забастовку. Трудовой кодекс ещё никто не отменял.  
— Вам ведь хорошо платят за сверхурочные, — ответил Никос.  
— К чертям плату! Мне нужен отгул. Я хочу хотя бы один спокойный день, когда смогу лежать на диване с ортопедическим матрасом и смотреть телек. И мне до рвоты надоели лошади! У меня есть классный байк и абонемент на крутой автотрек. Короче — или эти жабы из дирекции расширяют курьерский штат, или мы начинаем забастовку.  
— Правильно! — поддержали другие курьеры.  
— Коллеги, — вмешался оперативник, — сотрудников не хватает везде. Очень трудно найти людей, которые могут работать в Кьерде. Слишком нестандартная обстановка.  
— Пусть берут спасателей, полицейских, военных — им к нестандартной обстановке не привыкать.  
— Внимание, перемещение! — гаркнул на весь зал дежурный.  
...На базе курьеры сдали рапорты наблюдателей и оперативников в аналитический отдел, написали собственные отчёты.  
— У вас восемь часов отдыха, — сказал дежурный аналитик.  
— Не слишком-то щедро, — ответил Ли-Вен, — но лучше, чем «Извините, срочный рейд». Идём, Грег, нас ждёт душ, телек и настоящее виски с настоящей содовой. Кьердская выпивка похожа на рвотное средство. А чипсы хуже, чем в привокзальном автомате.  
— Зато у них вино хорошее, — возразил другой курьер. — И все продукты экологически чистые.  
— А посуда грязная. Они моют её в холодной воде без мыла. Если вообще моют.  
— Выбирай трактиры, которые похожи на трактир, а не на свинарню, и всё будет в порядке.  
— Коллега, твоя маска — приказчик, а моя — бродячий наёмник. Где ты видел бродячего наёмника, который может позволить себе нормальный трактир?  
— М-да, не повезло тебе.  
— А, ерунда, — улыбнулся Ли-Вен. — Мне вшили свежую гигиен-капсулу, так что полгода не страшны ни глисты, ни отравления.  
Динамик под потолком пропиликал бодрую мелодию и возвестил:  
— Внимание, группа Дзета! Всем собраться в седьмой аудитории. Внимание, группа Дзета! Всем собраться в седьмой аудитории.  
Курьер охнул и помчался по коридору.  
— Группа Дзета? — удивился Никос. — По финансовой отчётности такая не проходит.  
— Дирекция сделала новую группу! — воскликнул Ли-Вен. — Это значит, что в проекте начата новая программа. — Он схватил Никоса за руку и потянул за собой. — Бежим!  
— Куда?  
— В седьмую аудиторию.  
— Зачем?!  
— В новых проектах всегда недокомплект штата. Если мы попадём на их инструктаж и сумеем задать умные вопросы, нас впишут в штатку. Мы станем оперативниками! Никос, хватит быть мальчиками на побегушках. Нам нужна настоящая работа! И если мы не поторопимся, наши места в аудитории займут другие. Руководитель проекта согласится перетерпеть человек пять чужаков, но остальных забреданцев выгонит. Поэтому бежим! Мы должны попасть в первую пятёрку.  
— Нет. — Никос выдернул руку. — Это ты должен попасть в первую пятёрку. А у меня уже есть настоящая работа.  
— В бухгалтерии? — фыркнул Ли-Вен.  
— Да. В бухгалтерии. Нормальной, обычной, стандартной бухгалтерии, в которой есть счета, платёжки, ведомости и нет никаких эльфов и кентавров!  
— Ты видел эльфов?! Бли-ин... Это круто!!! А фотку, фотку ты сделал? У тебя же должна была быть микрокамера. А какого цвета у них были крылья? Умоляю, скажи что зелёные. Снимков зелёнокрылых эльфов ни у кого нет, это племя очень редко выходит из леса, а лес для проекта — мало освоенная территория.  
— Крылья у эльфов были белые. А у кентавра — рыжие волосы и соловый круп. И это было совсем не круто! Ли-Вен, я не трус. До университета я служил в армии и был сапёром. Нашу роту отправили миротворцами в Ливан, потому что там шла очередная гражданская война. Я обезвреживал мины с режимом самоуничтожения, участвовал в контактных боях, собирал для медсанчасти раненых, которые держали в руках собственные кишки и орали, чтобы мы не смели грузить их в вертолёт до того, как найдём их оторванные ноги. И если надо, я вернусь в армию и поеду в новую горячую точку. Я не трус. И не расист. Мне плевать, кто у меня в напарниках — негр, белый, азиат или метис всех кровей и народов. Главное, чтобы он был надёжным напарником. Но эльфы и кентавры — это уже слишком! Когда я вижу наяву мифологических персонажей, мне кажется, что у меня начинается шизофрения. И это страшно. Это очень страшно, Ли-Вен, потому что они чужие. Это не человеки. Я знаю, что ты не поймёшь меня, для тебя всё это суперкруто — кентавры, эльфы, магия. Но я этого боюсь! Можешь смеяться, если хочешь. Ну что молчишь? Смейся!  
— Никос, это не смешно. Всего лишь через десять лет Кьерд станет частью Земли, а эльфы и кентавры будут такими же гражданами Террианского Союза, как и мы.  
— Отлично. У меня есть целых десять лет, чтобы привыкнуть к реальности существования мифологических персонажей и начать считать их людьми. Но до этого я не хочу никого из них видеть! И знаешь что? Когда тебе понадобится умный вопрос для руководителя новой программы, спроси его, какие действия запланированы в проекте для того, чтобы не только подготовить Кьерд к сосуществованию с Землёй, но и подготовить Землю к сосуществованию с Кьердом!  
— Никос, ты...  
— Спроси его, Ли-Вен!  
— Я... — замялся Ли-Вен. — Меня не пустят в аудиторию.  
Никос криво усмехнулся.  
— Скажи руководителю, что тебя прислали из финотдела за тарифной сеткой по штатке. Её никто и никогда не сдаёт вовремя, поэтому руководитель лучезарно разулыбается и вежливо попросит тебя подождать, а чтобы ты не скучал, предложить послушать чрезвычайно интересную лекцию о том, чем занимается их программа. Для тебя сразу же найдётся свободный стул и блокнот для конспектирования.  
Никос резко развернулся и пошёл по коридору в сторону офисного крыла.

— Куда?


End file.
